Photographs
by kiki96
Summary: They're sitting all together in New Rome, hanging out a year after the giant war. That's when Leo finds a book; a photo album of all the pictures he took aboard the Argo II and during their adventures. There are pictures of Jason asleep in his bed, Percy and Annabeth - just about everything.
1. Chapter 1 - Annabeth

**A series in which the seven demigods look together at a photo album containing all their memories together. Spoilers for Mark of Athena!**

**Points of view will alternate between all of them.**

* * *

The seven of them were sitting in a big circle on the floor of Jason's praetor house. Piper was sitting close to Jason, holding hands. Hazel and Frank were sitting together too, with Leo sitting beside Hazel. As for Annabeth, Percy was beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

One year had passed since the giant war. Gaea had finally been defeated with the help of the gods. The final showdown had been terrifying and spectacular; Annabeth knew that she would never be able to forget the way that Percy had taken down the last giant.

It was already dark outside, but in the praetor's house it was warm and bright. Annabeth felt safe and warm in Percy's arms. She smiled as she glanced at him. Who would have thought that she would come to love Camp Jupiter this much?

Percy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He looked happy to be back at the Roman camp after a month at Camp Half-Blood. It had been a busy month; Annabeth with her architecture courses and planning, and Percy teaching sword-fighting classes and working his summer job at the beach.

After the war, the seven demigods had split up. Jason was praetor at Camp Jupiter, and Piper was staying with him. Frank and Hazel were also at the Roman camp. Percy and Annabeth had returned to Camp Half-Blood, but occasionally they would switch and stay at the other camp for a few weeks. Leo was also perfectly at home in Camp Half-Blood, where he was still inventing and tinkering around all day.

"Hey, guys!" Leo, ADHD as he was, was staring around the house. He had picked up a large, brown leather book. "Remember this?"

Piper laughed. "Gods, Leo. You wouldn't put that camera down."

Leo grinned and flashed a thumbs-up sign. "It was worth it. Look at these pictures!" He flipped open the book, revealing pages of photographs. Each page had two pictures, showing photographs of the demigods.

Everyone except Jason laughed at the first picture. "Oh, gods." He groaned.

Leo had crept into each of the guy's rooms aboard the Argo II early in the morning and snapped a picture of them, asleep in their beds. "You are _so_ creepy," Frank had said that morning, when Leo showed them the pictures.

In the photograph, Jason was lying in his bed, under the covers. His Roman-ness was showing; his sheets were neat, even as he slept. His blonde hair, because it was cropped and short, looked like it usually did. The only thing - his mouth was open, as he was clearly in a deep slumber.

Leo punched Jason's arm. "You should look like that more often." Piper was laughing and she kissed Jason's cheek. "I agree. It's cute."

Jason rolled his eyes, but he was trying not to smile. "Let's move on."

Annabeth leaned forward to see the next picture. She stopped in surprise as she saw it, feeling her cheeks turn red. Next to her, she felt Percy laugh. Everyone else grinned, shooting them a look. Hazel still looked scandalized, even though it had happened a year ago.

Leo had snapped a picture of Annabeth and Percy coming back up on deck, Frank behind them, after the night they had spent together in the engine room. Hazel, in the background, was staring at them in horror, fanning her face.

"Busted!" Frank pointed at Percy.

Annabeth's hair was messy and tangled in the picture, and her cheeks were bright red as everyone stared at them. She looked defensive and was obviously about to clarify what had really happened during the night - or what hadn't, actually. Percy, on the other hand, was rolling his eyes. His black hair was even messier than usual, but he didn't seem to care. His expression said: _Really, guys. Really?_

Hazel shook her head. "Coach Hedge didn't like that."

Percy grinned. "Remember he wanted to tie bells around our necks so we didn't do that again?"

"I can't believe it's been a year since all that happened," Annabeth said, shaking her head. "Time went by so fast."

"I know," Percy half-smiled. "It's crazy. But it's nice to have some peace for a change."

"You're seventeen now, Percy." Annabeth gazed at him, touching his cheek. He was as handsome as ever, with his tanned skin and sea-green eyes. "And we were twelve when we met. It's just..." She didn't know how to put it in words.

Percy fixed that. He kissed her, as if there was no one else in the room. And even if there were...Annabeth wouldn't care.


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts :) if you have any suggestions for photographs, just mention them in a review!**

* * *

Leo coughed. "Have you ever heard of no PDA, guys?"

Percy groaned and pulled away from Annabeth, then shot a glare at Leo. "Shut up, Leo. I think we deserved this...just look at those pictures!"

Leo brightened. "Sure thing!" He flipped the page to the next pair of photographs. Percy immediately wished that he hadn't said that, because...

It was his turn to be photographed in bed.

"Gods, Leo," He muttered as everyone burst out laughing. "Why - _why -_"

He was lying in his bed on top of his covers, which were strewn around all over the place. Percy never really bothered with his hair usually, so when he was lying in bed, it looked even messier than usual. Luckily, he had one arm thrown over his eyes, so they couldn't see his face (he was probably drooling). His other arm was on the bed, his hand clenched in a fist.

But that wasn't the worst part. He was only wearing sweatpants - meaning that he was completely, utterly shirtless.

Percy felt heat rise to his cheeks. Gods, this was so embarrassing.

Annabeth turned to him. "Well, Seaweed Brain." She was blushing. "I didn't know-"

"Please, Annabeth-" He mumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes. He could hear Piper and Hazel giggling. "Can you _not _say anything?"

"Put on a shirt, man." Leo rolled his eyes. "You've got no one to impress in your own room."

"I _thought_ it was my own room," Percy shot back defensively. "Apparently not."

Jason and Frank looked just as defensive as he did. _No _one liked their rooms being barged into while they were sleeping. "We'll get you back, Leo." Frank warned.

"Yeah, but for now...let's move on to the next picture," Jason suggested, putting his arm around Piper. "Because..." He glanced at Piper, who was still giggling. "Yeah."

Frank shot a look at Hazel, who was also muffling her giggles. Percy had no idea why. "I agree."

"I'm good with that," Percy said whole-heartedly, leaning forward to see the next picture. There were three pictures on this page; the last two were placed side by side because they had evidently been taken the same evening. Percy laced his fingers with Annabeth's as he saw the photograph. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

It was a picture of five of them, relaxing in the dining room as Coach Hedge took the helm. Leo had put cameras around the ship as well, so everyone could be in the photographs. The giant screens around them in the dining room were showing a warm sunset in Camp Half-Blood, bathing everyone in a soft orange glow.

Jason, Piper and Frank were each splayed out on one of the thousand-finger massage chairs that Leo had installed abord the ship, their assorted weapons tucked into the holder that accompanied the chair. Frank was tuning out to music as Jason and Piper talked quietly to each other, holding hands. Percy and Annabeth were lounging on the couch, where Annabeth was sitting there with Percy's head in her lap.

"Oh," Piper said softly, moving closer to Jason. "I remember that day."

It was one of the rare, quiet nights aboard the Argo, after a long day. They had all crashed in the dining room by silent agreement. Percy remembered being exhausted and falling on the couch. He had closed his eyes, planning to take a nap, but the next thing he knew, Annabeth had slid down to sit beside him.

"You look like you could use a pillow," She had said. He'd gratefully accepted and drifted off immediately to the gentle feeling of her fingers playing with his hair.

"That was a nice evening," Piper noted. "Some peace and quiet for a change." She shared a secret smile with Jason.

Annabeth burst out laughing. "Until you see the next picture!"

Percy shifted his gaze to the adjacent picture, and couldn't help but grin. Frank bit his lip, but Hazel took his hand and he looked a little relieved. Piper, Leo and Jason, on the other hand, were laughing.

The cameras that Leo had set up captured pictures when there was a lot of movement - and in this picture, there definitely was lots of movement.

Leo had glided at top speed into the room on a skateboard (Percy had no idea where _that_ had come from), whooping out in joy. Hazel had stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her eyes shining as she laughed. Leo apparently didn't know how to control the skateboard, or didn't bother to, because he and Hazel plowed right into the back of Frank's massage chair.

The photograph was captured at the exact moment after Leo and Hazel had spilled to the floor, laughing so hard they were clutching their stomachs. Frank had twisted around in his chair, looking partly annoyed and partly jealous. Piper and Jason had sat up straight, looking on curiously and with amusement.

"Nice, Leo," Jason grinned. "That was the best idea you've ever had. Crashing the skateboard right when we were actually at peace for once."

"It was worth it," Leo snickered. "Look at Percy!"

Percy realized that in the picture he was on the floor, sitting upright, looking totally bewildered. "Man," He groaned. "This page is _so_ not flattering to me."

The crash of the skateboard had woken and surprised him and he had rolled right off the couch, onto the floor. Percy remembered being totally confused and had started to reach for Riptide before realizing what was going on.

"Looking good, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth elbowed him playfully. "That's what you look like whenever I start talking about architecture."

"That's no big deal," Hazel piped up. "You should have seen him when he was trying to put on his toga for the first time."


	3. Chapter 3 - Annabeth

**Let me know if y****ou have any ideas (: thanks for the review/alerts!**

* * *

Annabeth laughed at Percy's embarrassed expression. His cheeks were flushed.

"Next page," He said loudly, flipping over the album. Annabeth moved to see the three pictures.

"Oh!" Piper sounded surprised when she saw the first picture. In the photo, she was sitting beside Jason, holding his hand as he lay in his bed. He was unconscious from the blow he had gotten to the head at Camp Jupiter.

Piper shot a look at Leo. "You had to take pictures of _everything_, didn't you?"

Leo grinned. "It's a good picture, if you ask me."

"I agree," Annabeth added. "It's nice."

In the photo, Piper was brushing the hair away from Jason's eyes, her gaze fixed on him. His blonde hair, usually extremely neat, was actually messy for once as he lay sprawled in bed.

"I guess," Piper admitted. Annabeth got the feeling she wasn't talking to everyone in the room. She was right - Piper turned to look at Jason with a small smile.

Jason's blonde hair looked darker in the bronze light of the cabin, but his eyes were as blue as they always were. He looked at Piper, also smiling. "Thanks, Pipes," He said. "You looked after me." Piper seemed to glow as he kissed her on the cheek.

Leo gagged. "_Please, _guys, I want to keep my dinner down."

"Oh gods," Frank said suddenly. He put a hand over the next picture, looking flustered. "Can we skip this picture-?"

"No!" Percy shoved his hand away. "We all have to suffer this _together_, man." He glanced down at the picture. His sea-green eyes widened. "You're a-"

"_Bunny_?" Hazel cut in. She started giggling hysterically. "Oh my gods, Frank!"

Annabeth started to laugh when she saw the picture, and she heard Percy snicker beside her. Jason and Piper burst out laughing.

Frank was curled up on his bed, in the shape of a big, white and very fluffy bunny. His two bunny ears poked up out of the blankets.

Leo clutched his stomach, laughing too hard to speak. "When I came in that day to the take the picture..." He gasped. "I thought I was still asleep."

Frank was bright red. He looked like he wanted to melt into the ground.

Percy laughed and punched his arm. "Thanks, Frank. I don't feel so embarrassed anymore."

Hazel's eyes were bright as she hugged Frank. "Don't worry," She told him. "It's cute."

Leo elbowed her. "Imagine waking up to _that_ every morning," He said mischievously, raising his eyebrows. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, look at the next picture!" Piper's voice was soft. "This is a great shot, Leo."

Annabeth glanced down at it, and immediately she felt her skin tingle where it was touching Percy's. She glanced up and shared a secret smile with him. His sea-green eyes were soft and he put an arm around her. Leo had captured a picture of the two of them standing on deck, at the bow of the ship. Annabeth remembered that night as if it had been yesterday.

"Come on, Wise Girl," Percy had said, taking her hand that night after dinner. "We have time before curfew. I want to show you something."

They had sneaked out as everyone else was lounging around the dinner table. Annabeth had let herself be pulled along, content just being with him.

Percy opened the door that led out to deck for her. "After you," He said politely. Annabeth laughed and stepped out, her hair flying around her face as the wind whipped around the deck. The ship, sailing on the ocean, rocked gently with the waves.

Grabbing her hand again, Percy pulled her forwards to the railing at the very front of the ship. "Look up," He whispered.

Annabeth did as she was told, expecting to see the night sky. Instead, she gasped with surprise.

The night sky was replaced with the tall, curling crest of a wave. Moonlight glimmered through the water, turning it to a beautiful silvery blue. Through it, Annabeth could make out the faint, blurry outlines of the stars in the sky and the moon.

She realized that Percy had made a wave crawl up over the railing. It hung suspended over their heads, shielding them in a half-dome of water.

Annabeth couldn't tear her eyes away from the incredible sight. It reminded her of her kiss with Percy, four months ago - in an air bubble, at the bottom of the lake in Camp Half-Blood.

When she finally managed to look away, she turned her gaze to Percy. It was hard to decide which sight was more amazing; the suspended wave above her head, or the boy who stood in front of her. Percy's eyes had been fixed on hers, and he had never looked more handsome.

"Watch," He had said. Annabeth looked up, her hand still tightly held in his.

The wave began to fall, gently and slowly. But instead of cannoning down in one, powerful rush, it began to dissolve. It broke up into thousands of tiny globes of water, all shimmering with the moon and starlight. Annabeth stared up in wonder as the silvery drops of water cascaded around them.

She caught one on her finger. It rolled off her skin, not even dampening it. Then she looked up at Percy again, wordlessly.

He hadn't said anything, just gazed at her. Then he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her.

Looking up from the photograph, Annabeth felt her heartbeat flutter. "It was amazing," She murmured.

Percy smiled. "Anytime I'm with you is amazing enough for me."

They kissed, and Annabeth lost track of everything that was happening. Faintly, she thought she heard the door of Jason's praetor house open, and someone walk in and sit down. But for the most part, she was pretty distracted. Percy's lips were salty and she could smell the ocean on his skin.

"Um...did I come at a bad time?"

Annabeth and Percy broke apart to stare at the newcomer.

"Nico!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Annabeth

**A Christmas special! Happy holidays to whatever holiday you celebrate.** **Thanks for the reviews and alerts (:**

* * *

Nico's cheeks were bright red. "Dakota told me that you guys were hanging out...not that you guys were _making_ out."

"Hey, man!" Leo waved. "Thanks for coming. I think I'm gonna die from all the PDA in here."

"N-no problem," Nico said, glancing at Percy. Annabeth laughed at his wary expression.

Percy grinned. "How's it going, Nico?"

Nico looked a little relieved, like he was glad that he didn't have to see his best friends kissing in front of him. Annabeth knew that Nico considered Percy like his older brother, and looked up to him. Percy had a girlfriend though; Nico still seemed a little young for that.

His next words changed Annabeth's mind soon enough.

"Oh," Nico said offhandedly, "I've been hanging around with the Hunters a lot. You know...mostly Thalia, though."

"_Thalia?_" Annabeth repeated incredulously. "And she hasn't killed you yet?"

Nico shrugged. "We're pretty good friends."

"_Thalia?_" Jason suddenly said. "My sister?"

Piper looked at him sarcastically. "Do we _know_ any other Thalias?"

"That's my _sister_-"

"Anyway, guys," Percy said loudly. "We were just looking at the photo album when you came in, Nico."

Hazel, rolling her eyes, turned the page of the album.

Percy, Jason, Frank and Leo groaned simultaneously.

"No, no, no-" Jason muttered.

Frank hid his face in his hands.

"Why?" Leo and Percy said at the same time, raising their eyes to the ceiling. "_Why?_"

Annabeth, Hazel and Piper all collapsed into giggles.

The Christmas after the giant war, they had forced all the guys to wear Christmas sweaters. Annabeth had spent an awesome time with Hazel and Piper at the mall, trying to find the most tacky Christmas sweaters in all of New York.

The first picture showed Annabeth standing in front of Percy, waving a green sweater in one hand.

Leo had stood on one side, grinning widely as he snapped the picture (he obviously didn't know that he as going to have to wear one, too). Annabeth remembered that day so well because of how _funny_ it had been.

She was clearly yelling in the photo, a mixture of frustration and exasperation on her face.

_"It's just a sweater!" She protested. "Just for one day!"_

_Percy had crossed his arms defiantly and stared at her in disbelief. "You're really trying to force me into a Christmas sweater." He said. "What did I do to deserve _that?"

In the picture, his black hair was mussed as he ran a hand crossly through it. He looked annoyed.

_"Come on," Annabeth wheedled. "It has some blue on it, look!"_

_Percy rolled his eyes. "No." He said flatly. "N-O _no. _You are never ever going to get me to wear that thing _ever-"

He was wearing it in the next picture.

Percy scowled as Nico cracked up, pointing at the picture. The son of Hades gasped between laughs, staring at the photo.

"Look - at - his face-" He wheezed.

Percy shot him a look. "Shut up, Nico." He said through clenched teeth. "Or I'll tell Thalia you like her, I swear."

Nico looked horrified.

In the photograph, the four boys stood in a line at the bow of the Argo II, all decked out in Christmas sweaters.

Jason was on the left, looking mortified. He wore a blue sweater, a shade slightly darker than his eyes, that had a huge, cheerful white snowman on it. Piper had picked it out, saying that it would bring out his eyes.

"Gods, Pipes," Jason said. "Why did you have to pick the snowman?"

"I thought it was cute," Piper responded innocently.

Frank looked even more embarrassed in his Christmas sweater. The big guy wore a thick red sweater that had the face of a reindeer on it. Hazel had told them at the mall that it reminded her of the time they had gone to Alaska on the quest.

"Remember we had reindeer sausages?" She asked Percy and Frank. "Not that I want to eat the reindeer on your sweater, Frank, but you know..."

Frank sighed.

Leo was grinning from ear to ear in the photo. He had put up a fight with the sweater, but in the end had given in. It had been easy to pick a sweater for him; a knitted sweater with an elf on the front. Hazel, Piper and Annabeth had decided on it in an instant. Between the elf's loopy smile and Leo's cheeky grin, Annabeth couldn't decide which one was more hilarious.

"Team Leo, right there!" Leo whooped.

Then he frowned. "I don't think this is gonna win me any points with the ladies."

Percy stood on the leftmost side of the photo, looking both awkward and irritated. He was rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortable, the other hand in his pocket.

His sweater, an emerald-green colour, had different sized blue and white snowflakes all over it. The green colour of the sweater had made his eyes seem greener than ever.

His sea-green gaze was fixed on someone beyond the camera; Annabeth.

_"Just one more picture, Percy!" Annabeth called out, laughing. "Three, two, one-"_

_"Annabeth!" Percy sprinted towards her, looking murderous._

_She laughed as he grabbed her from behind, around the waist._

_"Not cool, Wise Girl," He muttered in her ear. "I feel like such a dork."_

_She turned around to face him, poking his chest. "I think it looks good."_

_Percy kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Annabeth."_

Nico was still staring at Percy in horror. "You - you wouldn't _actually_ tell Thalia anything...would you?"

"Nah," Percy punched his arm. "I wouldn't do that."

"_I _would," Jason grumbled. "That's my _sister_ you're talking about."

Piper shushed him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Leo

Leo couldn't remember a time when he had ever laughed this much. Being reunited with his friends after all those months was totally awesome.

Back at Camp Half-Blood, he had fixed up Festus. Leo loved the times when he would fly over the camp, riding the wind from where he sat on Festus' back. Still, it wasn't the same; every time, he thought of when he, Piper and Jason had flown together during their first quest.

Now, Leo grinned as he watched his friends from across the room. Jason had his arm around Piper, and they both looked happy.

His grin was abruptly wiped off his face when Nico flipped the page of the album.

Everyone cracked up when they saw the picture. Percy yelled, "Gotcha!"

Leo groaned.

Frank elbowed him. "Karma," He laughed.

The night before the picture had been taken, Leo had noticed Percy, Jason and Frank talking together quietly.

Leo probably should've locked his bedroom door that night. He probably should've realized that the three of them would want revenge for the pictures he took of them sleeping.

Except he didn't.

In the picture, Jason and Percy were leaning over Leo as he slept. Frank was holding the camera, and judging from the crookedness of the photo, he was laughing his _podex _off.

Jason stood behind Percy's shoulder. In the dim lighting of Leo's room, his blonde hair looked bronze. He was doubled over with laughter.

Percy, for his part, was crouched down on one knee. With a look of utmost concentration and a black sharpie in hand, he was drawing a huge, curvy mustache on Leo's face.

"_Noo_," Leo moaned, hiding his face. "You guys are totally _evil_."

"It fits you!" Piper and Annabeth laughed. "You should really consider growing one, Leo." Piper added.

Hazel's golden eyes were bright as she giggled, and both Jason and Frank grinned widely at Leo.

"Whose idea was this?" Leo demanded.

Frank and Jason both pointed immediately at Percy.

The son of Poseidon looked immensely pleased with himself. "Told you we'd get you back."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He takes a picture of you, so you draw a mustache on his face. Of _course_ that's the solution."

"The best part," Jason snorted, "was that you didn't even realize until nighttime."

Leo groaned again. He remembered that night; he was about to brush his teeth when suddenly...What the _heck?_

"It's okay, man." Nico patted his arm. "At least Percy only drew a mustache on you. He almost strangled me once."

"Hey, you deserved it," Percy protested, "Tricking me into being your dad's prisoner-"

"_Anyways,_" Piper said loudly. "Let's move on, guys. You could fry an egg on Leo's cheeks."

Leo glared at her, though he _was_ relieved that they were moving onto the next picture. The mustache was just...no comment.

"Oh, look at this!" Hazel suddenly laughed, glancing up at Frank. "This was so fun."

Looking at the next picture, Leo almost wished they could go back to the mustache picture.

It was another photo taken after a long day aboard the Argo II. To blow off some steam, Leo had decided to play some music to help everyone chill out. People had been tense and high-strung; Annabeth, at the time, was freaking out over the Mark of Athena, and Percy and Jason had almost gotten into a fight that day. Leo, with his _awesome_ diplomacy skills, had only just managed to get between them before they blew up the entire ship.

Leo had tweaked with the controls until he found a good song. Everyone else was hanging around the dining room and rec room.

After a few moments of the song playing, Percy had turned suddenly to Annabeth.

_"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said to her. He offered her his hand._ _"Wanna dance?"_

_Annabeth looked surprised, but then she gave a small smile. "Of course."_

_They stood, and Annabeth put her arms around Percy's neck as he circled her waist. They started to dance slowly, both quiet and happy. Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek, making her blush and laugh softly._

_Jason was looking on from where he sat with Piper on the couch._

_"You know," He said to Piper. "That looks fun." He gave her a smile._

Then before Leo knew it, he had been surrounded by dancing couples. Hazel and Frank were laughing as they stepped on each other's toes. Jason and Piper had been on one side of the room, talking quietly as they danced. Percy and Annabeth, on the other hand, were together in their own world in the corner of the room. They weren't talking, but looking at each other so intently that Leo had had to look away.

That's what the picture captured; a dimly lit room with three dancing couples. And Leo, once again, was left out. Nemesis' words echoed in Leo's mind: _seventh wheel._

"Wow," Nico said, snapping Leo back to the present. He shook his head. "Percy, I never thought you'd turn out so sappy."

Percy shrugged. "You're just wishing it was you and Thalia."

Nico's face of spluttering embarrassment and protest was enough to make everyone crack up. Leo laughed, and the words _seventh wheel _disappeared from his thoughts - almost.

* * *

**Leave any ideas in reviews! Thanks for the alerts/reviews, they mean a lot :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hazel

Hazel glanced at Leo. He was laughing, but something in his eyes showed just a little loneliness. She could sympathize; hanging around with couples 24/7 probably didn't make him feel all that great.

"Hey, Leo," She elbowed him playfully. "Don't you think you're a little creepy, taking all those pictures of us?"

Leo grinned that crazy smile - _so _similar to Sammy's. Hazel felt a pang when she remembered Sammy. The Leo/Sammy/Frank problem was still an issue. She was with Frank, but...

"It's not creepy, Hazel," Leo told her, looking her in the eyes. "This is the kinda stuff you're going to show your kids."

Did he mean something by that? These photographs were memories for generations to come...just like Hazel and Leo, connected to each other by past generations.

Jason flipped the page of the album, breaking the sudden moment. Hazel looked away quickly, but she could swear that her cheeks - and Leo's too, probably - were warm.

"Oh, hey!" Jason exclaimed, seeing the first picture. "Chores day!"

Hazel, Leo and Frank had been assigned to clean up the kitchen together. And judging by things, it had _not _turned out so well.

The kitchen was covered from ceiling to floor with bubbles. Even the camera was covered in suds; the edges of the photograph were blurry with bubbles. It was focused on two figures standing in front of the sink.

Nico snorted. "What happened, guys?"

Hazel and Leo stood facing each other, covered in bubbles. Hazel's hair, already wildly curly, looked like an afro of bubbles. Leo looked like he had a beard of bubbles. The two of them were staring at each other; Leo laughing, and Hazel smiling with a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

And in the background, sitting in the sink...a duck, looking annoyed as it quacked.

Percy frowned and pointed at it. "Where did that-?"

"That's me," Frank said gloomily.

Everyone cracked up. Hazel laughed, but she felt that the distance between her and Leo was suddenly electric.

_"How do you get the cap off this thing-" Leo wrestled with the bottle of soap. Hazel saw what was coming a moment before-_

_"No, Leo!"_

_Soap exploded from the bottle and spewed everyone from head to toe. The sink was running at the same time, so immediately bubbles began to blossom._

_"Geez, Valdez!" Frank tried hurriedly to clean off all the water on his clothes. "These are my last pants!"_

"And that's what happens when Leo tries to do anything not involving machinery," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy smiled, but he glanced at Frank, who seemed subdued. "Next picture," Percy announced.

Piper was looking at Hazel and Leo, as if she was reading them. As a daughter of Aphrodite...Hazel wondered what she saw.

Annabeth laughed suddenly, looking at the second picture. "Look at this!"

They all leaned over to see. Percy and Nico, seeing the picture, groaned and hid their faces. Everyone else started to laugh. Even Frank cracked a smile.

The photo had been taken on the last day of the quest, when they were returning back to America. Everyone had been exhausted from the long days of fighting. They had all slept in before meeting up for breakfast. Percy and Nico, notorious for sleeping in, had stumbled into breakfast last.

Leo had positively sprinted for his camera when he saw the state of the two of them.

Nico looked half-asleep, his hair sticking up in all directions. His chin was supported by one hand as he stared drowsily at his breakfast. The other hand was holding a spoonful of cereal.

Everyone had stared as he'd picked up the spoon, lifted it...and missed his mouth.

Jason, who had been sitting beside him, had jerked back in surprise as Cheerios rained down on the table.

"Does Nico need someone to spoon-feed him?" Hazel teased her brother. The cereal had spilled all over the table and his shirt...and he hadn't even seemed to notice.

"Hey!" Nico said indignantly, over the laughter of everyone else. "At least I can put on my clothes properly. Look at Percy!"

_"Oh my _gods, _Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes when her boyfriend stumbled to breakfast._

_Percy sat down and stared blankly at her. "I had a dream about pancakes." He told her earnestly, his sea-green eyes sleepy._

_Annabeth sighed and pulled him closer. "Of course you did. Now let me fix your shirt."_

Percy's blue button-up shirt had been done completely wrong; as a result, his shirt was barely on when he came in for breakfast. Like Nico, though, he didn't seem to notice.

The picture captured them sitting side-by-side at the kitchen table. Nico had cereal all over him and Annabeth was buttoning Percy's shirt properly.

"You look like five-year old brothers," Piper laughed. Hazel had to agree - with their messy, black hair, they looked like family.

"_This_ annoying kid is definitely not my brother," Percy said, punching Nico. "Thank gods. When I first met him-"

"Shut up, Percy!" Nico retorted, his cheeks flushed. "I don't play Mythomagic anymore, okay?"

Percy laughed. "Whatever, dude." His arm was wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders. Hazel was glad to see how happy they both were. She remembered how confused and blank Percy had been when he first came to Camp Jupiter; it had been sad to see her friend so hopelessly _lost_. Being reunited with Annabeth had completely transformed him.

And after all they'd been through, no one else deserved it more.

* * *

**Next chapter will be from Annabeth's POV!**

**Thanks again for the reviews and alerts :) The bubble scene was inspired by The Goddess of Myth's prompt; thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Annabeth

Nico and Percy were both pink with embarrassment. Muttering to himself, Nico turned the page of the album.

Annabeth smiled and laced her hand with Percy's when she saw the first picture. He laughed when he saw it, the pink fading from his cheeks. "Another one of Leo's genius ideas." He said.

_"Monopoly!" Leo yelled in the dining room. "Come on, guys, just one game. We need to chill out a little."_

_"Ooh!" Piper said. She turned to Jason. "Partners?"_

_He laughed, slipping an arm over her shoulders. "Sure, Pipes."_

_Frank looked dubious. "Who plays Monopoly anymore?"_

_"Monopoly sucks," Percy said loudly, making Annabeth laugh. "It never ends."_

_Hazel looked confused. "What is Monopoly?"_

_Leo groaned. "Way to kill the vibe, guys." He pointed at Hazel. "And you_ seriously_ need to catch up."_

In the end, though, Leo persuaded them to play. Leo and Hazel were a team, Jason and Piper were another, and Frank, Annabeth and Percy were playing solo. The picture was snapped an hour into the game.

_About 20 turns later, Percy threw down his money in exasperation. _

_"I quit."_

_"You have no money left," Frank pointed out. "So you're out, anyway."_

_Percy shook his head stubbornly. "No, I quit before I lost." He sighed and leaned back against the couch, hands behind his head. Then he beckoned to Annabeth. "Come here, Wise Girl."_

In the photo, Annabeth lay back on the couch, her head in Percy's lap. She was looking up at him as she waited for her turn to play again. His hands were playing softly with her hair. Lying there, looking up at his sea-green eyes so close to her, was perfect. She'd seen every detail of him; from his tousled, jet-black hair to his turbulent eyes.

And now he was sitting right beside her, his hand warm in hers. With that troublemaker smile she loved so much, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I liked that evening," He told her. "It was nice. It felt like it was just me and you."

Annabeth hugged him. "I liked it too." She laughed and poked his arm. "And it's _you and I, _Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes.

Piper, sitting across from them, high-fived Jason. "Winners!" She laughed. "We creamed everyone in that game."

Jason grinned. "We make a good team."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Only because Piper charmspoke me into giving you guys all my money."

Piper blushed and cleared her throat. "Next picture!"

Annabeth realized she must have used charmspeak, because everyone automatically turned towards the next picture.

"Whoa," Nico muttered. Annabeth could hear the awe in his voice. "Intense."

It was a photograph of Percy and Jason at Charleston. They were standing side by side on the deck of the ship, their swords crossed. Bronze glittered beside gold as they called up the huge storm.

Lightning crackled in the sky behind them, and the ropes and sails of the ship were swinging from the gales of wind. Massive waves slapped against the harbour, and mini whirlpools spun around in the ocean.

The boys themselves looked focused and determined. Jason looked like the perfect Roman soldier. His short blonde hair was still neat despite the wind, his blue eyes calm. Percy's dark hair was windblown, on the other hand. His eyes looked more fierce; they reflected the raging storm around them.

"That was fun," Jason laughed. He gave Percy a fist-bump. "The Romans were no match for us."

"Especially when we worked together," Percy agreed.

"Except you guys were half-dead afterwards," Piper added.

Jason snorted. "It was a huge storm," He said defensively. "_You _try keeping that up."

Annabeth suddenly noticed a detail of the picture, in the right hand corner. She started to laugh.

"Oh my gods," She pointed. "Look at Octavian!"

Everyone peered over the picture, then burst out laughing. Leo high-fived Percy.

Percy had trapped Octavian and two other Romans in a whirlpool by the harbour. The whirlpool had spat them back out afterwards towards land. The picture was snapped as the three Romans were flying through the air, arms flailing and eyes wide.

"His face!" Frank chuckled. "Oh man, that is priceless."

Octavian was clearly screaming his head off. His arms were clamped around the neck of another Roman. His toga was flying in the wind. And he was soaked with water, making him look like a bedraggled chicken.

Leo grinned. "It's an epic picture," He said, "And then you look at Octavian...photobomb!"

Nico, Frank and Hazel nodded approvingly.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

"Who..?" Jason glanced around the already crowded room.

The door opened, and a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes walked in. She glowed with a faint light, and wore silvery clothing.

"Hey, guys," Thalia said. "It's no party without me."

"Thalia!" Annabeth said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Thals," Percy said. He nudged Nico very obviously. "Come sit over here."

* * *

**First photograph inspired by a prompt from poohbearluver82012; thanks(:**

**I'll be using other prompts in future chapters. ****Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Percy

Percy grinned when he saw Nico's nervousness as Thalia sat down next to him. "No biggie," He elbowed him. "You can handle this."

He put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, feeling her shake with laughter. "You're evil," She told him.

"Nope," Percy smiled happily. "Just helping out a buddy."

Nico swallowed. "Uh, hey Thalia. How are you doing?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I just saw you a few hours ago, Death Breath."

Nico turned pink. "Oh - oh, right."

Leo was silently cracking up from where he sat. Piper and Hazel exchanged a knowing smile. Jason shot Nico a look from the corner of his eye. Piper sighed and put a restraining hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"How are the Hunters, Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"And Artemis?" Percy added. "Does she still want to turn all guys into animals?"

Thalia glared at him. "Show some respect, Fish Face." She shocked him. Percy jerked as electricity coursed through his body. It left his clothes smelling singed.

"That was uncalled for, Pinecone Face-"

"Oh my _gods_!" Everyone else yelled. "Just shut up and stop arguing for _one _minute!"

"She started it-"

"Anyway," Thalia said pointedly. "What's up?"

"Looking at old photographs." Annabeth pointed to the floor, where the album lay. "Oh gods, I have to show you this picture-"

She flipped back to the picture of Jason asleep in his bed. Percy silently thanked the gods that she skipped over _his_ sleeping picture. Thalia would never, ever let him live it down.

Thalia laughed and leaned over to hug her younger brother. "Aw," She said. "You used to look like that when you were little."

Jason nodded impatiently and reached towards the album. "Great," He said, looking desperate to turn the page. "Where were we?"

"Right...there." Frank pointed to the right page.

"Oh," Annabeth uttered a soft remark. The room went silent.

There was only a single photograph on this page. Percy tensed, and he could feel Annabeth shiver next to him.

It was a blurry, hastily taken photograph of the Doors of Death. The picture was dark and gloomy, with only a single silhouette.

Annabeth stood alone facing the Doors, her back to the camera. Her blonde hair, falling to the middle of her back, was matted and tangled. Her clothing was ripped and filthy. She stood alone, staring at the Doors.

The picture only showed the back of her head, but Percy could imagine her expression. He'd seen it with his own eyes.

_They stood together before the Doors. The world shook crazily around them. Rocks flew through the air and cracks opened in the ground._

_"Someone has to stay here, Annabeth!" Percy grabbed her, looking straight at her. "You understand, don't you? If we're going to defeat Gaea, we can't let her keep the Doors open. Someone has to stay, Annabeth, and I won't let it be you!"_

_"No-" Annabeth choked. She stared at him with desperate gray eyes. "Percy, you promised that we would stay together, you promised!"_

_"I'll come back to you," Percy said, trying to make his voice as firm as possible. "I will, Annabeth! But we have to do this. This is the only way." He stopped as the cavern growled, shaking with energy. He could distantly hear the sounds of his friends fighting against Gaea's forces._

_"Go!" He yelled urgently._

_"Percy-" Annabeth sobbed as if her heart was breaking. "I can't-"_

_"Go, Annabeth!" Percy pulled her tight against his chest for one heartbeat. He breathed in her smell, felt her heart pound against his. He would make it back to her. He had to._

_"Love you," He whispered. He pressed his lips against her forehead, then turned away._

_Percy set his shoulder against the Doors, ready to close them. Just before he did, he looked up and saw Annabeth one more time. She stared into his face, tears streaking her cheeks. Realizing it might be the last time he would ever see her, Percy held her gaze for a split second._

_Then he shoved with all his strength against the Doors._

Percy blinked and found himself back in the present. The room was dead silent.

He felt cold and tense. Tartarus...the nightmares still haunted him. That long fall, followed by the terrible landing...The monsters that relentlessly pursued them, the evil voices everywhere. Percy shuddered, his shoulders tensing and his jaw tightening.

A warm hand slipped into his.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. "Look at me."

With difficulty, he forced himself to obey. She looked at him seriously, a gentle hand on his cheek.

"It's okay," Annabeth told him softly. "It's over. We're together now; we're safe."

Gazing at her face, he felt his muscles relax slightly. He let out a breath and put his forehead against hers.

Demigods were never safe. Percy knew that. But he also knew that being with Annabeth was the one thing that always gave him safety. It was the one thing that had kept him going while he was alone in Tartarus.

"As long as we're together," He murmured.

* * *

**Just to change it up a little..**

**The ideas you guys have are great! I'll definitely be using them in the next few chapters. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Leo

Everyone gave Percy and Annabeth a little space, letting them be alone. Leo could see how shaken they were from looking at the last photograph; Percy was still pale. Leo couldn't blame him at all; he himself had been to the Doors. Just being near them had been terrifying; he couldn't imagine at all what it would be like to be there alone.

He could see how badly affected they both were, Percy especially. Leo couldn't count how many times at camp he'd seen Percy white-faced and tense, with circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept. Leo was relieved to see Percy relax a little as Annabeth talked to him quietly.

With a tentative smile, Hazel turned the page of the album.

They all cracked a grin, and there was some laughter. The mood in the cabin had quieted somewhat, but even Percy managed a smile.

Jason elbowed him. "Looking good, Valdez."

Leo took one look at the photo and hid his face in his hands.

The picture was taken right after his meeting with Narcissus (_why_ did he decide to set up cameras everywhere?), and he was looking pretty pimped up. His hair was greased back like some slick guy's from the 70s, and his goggles were perched on the top of his head. His shirt sleeves, stained with machine oil, were rolled up in a lame attempt at a muscle shirt. And, as if that wasn't bad enough, there was a scrawled-on skull and crossbones tattoo which read HOT STUFF on his non-existent biceps.

Nico and Thalia burst out laughing. "What the _heck_?" Nico stared at him incredulously. "What was _that_ for?"

Leo groaned. "Please. Don't ask."

Hazel was giggling, her golden eyes bright. "What are you_ doing_ in the photo, Leo?"

Upon closer inspection, Leo realized that he was flying through the air. He was a good few inches off the ground, and his face wore an expression of clear, absolute, _What the heck is going on?_

He'd actually tripped over - no, not a banana peel or a bar of soap, like in the movies - his own wrench, which had fallen out of his pocket.

Jason and Piper were obviously trying not to laugh, but they seemed to take pity on him. "Next picture!" Piper announced, and everyone automatically obeyed.

Immediately, everyone started to laugh. "Best afternoon ever," Jason summed up. He took Piper's hand, grinning. They all nodded in agreement. Percy pulled Annabeth close to him with a smile.

On one of the hot, scorching summer days during which they were sailing back to America, Leo had been dying. It was _so_ hot and he'd been _so_ bored.

So, he did the natural thing.

_"Look out below!" Leo yelled. He seized a hanging coil of rope, swung off the deck, and hit the water._

_It was cool and refreshing. He surfaced, whooping, to see Jason and Piper poking their heads over the railing. They grinned, exchanged a look - then cannonballed into the water, holding hands. Hazel and Frank appeared a moment later; without hesitating, they jumped in, laughing._

_"Oh my gods," Hazel swept her wet hair out of her eyes. "The water's so nice!"_

_Jason raised his voice. "Hey, guys!" He yelled. "Get out here!"_

_Seconds later, Thalia and Nico appeared. Thalia didn't hesitate - she leaped right in, laughing as she hit the water. Nico hung around at the railing uncertainly._

_"Aw, come on, man!" Leo waved. "Don't be a chicken!"_

_Annabeth and Percy appeared on deck. "What's going on?"_

_She caught sight of everyone in the water, and her eyes lit up. "Oh my gods!" She pulled Percy along by the hand. "Come on, Percy, let's go!"_

_"One second." Percy held up one hand, looking solemn. "I have to do something first."_

_He shoved Nico into the water._

_Nico screamed like a girl and fell into the sea._

_Everyone cracked up. Leo laughed so hard that he swallowed about a gallon of seawater._

_"Okay," Percy smiled. "Ready now."_

The picture captured all of them in the water. There were demigods everywhere, yelling and laughing. Jason had summoned gusts of wind to spray water. Frank, transformed as a dolphin, swam around chattering and bumping people. Thalia was making fun of Nico, squirting water at him and grinning as he spluttered each time.

Hazel smiled dreamily. "That was the most fun I've ever had."

Nico nodded in agreement with his sister. "Agreed." He made a face. "Even though you pushed me in," He shot a look at Percy.

Thalia punched his arm. "Suck it up."

"Hey," Frank frowned. "You two aren't in the picture!" He pointed accusingly at Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth blushed.

They had leaped in together, then disappeared underwater in a torrent of bubbles. They hadn't come up for hours, only after the sun had set. Leo grinned mischievously. He was willing to bet his magic tool belt that they had watched the sunset underwater together - among doing other things.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts! I tried to use as many suggestions as possible: thanks to liz-king97 and mae2551 for this chapter (:**


	10. Chapter 10 - Jason

Jason grinned at Percy and Annabeth. He didn't have to be a son of Aphrodite to see how close they were.

He pulled Piper closer towards him. Percy and Annabeth maybe had the closest relationship, but he and Piper were well on their way there, too.

Piper smiled at him. "Let's see what's next." She flipped the page.

Immediately, the girls broke down giggling. Jason exchanged a bemused look with Leo. Nico raised an eyebrow and looked at Thalia, who snorted with laughter.

Percy hid his face in Annabeth's shoulder. "_Noo_," He mumbled into her hair. "Why..." Annabeth smiled and patted his hair, but she was clearly trying not to laugh.

Jason remembered the day well. After all, it was pretty memorable.

_A huge, fiery monster had appeared out of nowhere on deck. Flames rolled off its body, and it carried a long whip of pure flame. They'd tried fighting it, but there was no way they could even get close to it. Frank's arrows burned to ashes before they could harm the monster. Leo was the only one who could actually get close, but he couldn't manage to harm it._

_Ducking behind the mast and pulling Piper down next to him, Jason glanced around frantically. Everyone was accounted for...except for Percy. Annabeth had been rolling her eyes because her boyfriend hadn't shown up to breakfast._

_But the only one who could beat this monster was Percy. One wave of water and the monster would be history._

_"Percy!" Jason started yelling. "Get out here, man! We need-" He stopped to duck from the lash of the monster's whip. "Percy!"_

_He'd lost hope and was about to charge the monster himself when...a familiar figure appeared on deck._

_Percy ran out, looking like he'd just woken up. His black hair was sticking up in all directions and he wasn't even fully dressed. He wore only a pair of jeans; in one hand he held Riptide, and in the other he held a shirt he had yet to put on._

_Despite his disheveled appearance, Percy grasped the situation immediately. He took one look at the monster, then yelled, "Hey, Flame Boy!"_

_Leo shot a look at Percy. "Hey!"_

_The monster turned to look at Percy. It raised its whip, prepared to strike him-_

_A huge wave appeared at the starboard side of the ship. There was a brief moment of awed silence as everyone watched it slowly crest-_

_Then it roared down on deck, dousing the monster - and everything else._

_After Jason had wiped the water from his eyes, he saw that the monster was gone, probably swept overboard by the wave._

_He helped Piper up and went over to Percy. "Thanks, man. You saved us."_

_The son of Poseidon's eyes were wide. "Sorry, man, I didn't hear-" _

_"Percy Jackson!" Annabeth stormed over, her blonde hair dripping. "Next time, wake up when you're supposed to- and put on a shirt!" She blushed at the last few words._

The photograph snapped this confrontation: Percy looking confused with Annabeth yelling at him.

"I think this sums up their relationship," Leo whispered loudly.

Thalia grinned. "Duh," She said. "Kelp Head at his best."

Percy looked up. His cheeks were pink, but he glared at Thalia. "Hey-"

For the second time that evening, everyone yelled, "Shut up!"

Jason grinned; the Percy/Thalia show was always hilarious.

"This picture's cute," Piper said, getting everyone's attention. She was pointing at the next picture on the page.

It was a photo of Jason, Piper and Leo, after the Giant War. Leo had fixed up Festus and the three of them were sitting on the dragon's back.

Leo sat in front, his curly hair flying in the breeze. He was grinning ear to ear, waving his arms up in the air. Piper sat behind him, laughing. Jason, sitting at the rear, had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Just like the good old times," Leo smiled. "We make a good team."

Jason punched his shoulder. "We sure do." He realized suddenly how much he missed having Leo as a friend, now that they had split up. "You need to visit us Romans more often, man. It's not the same this way."

"Yeah," Piper looked at him with melancholy. "We miss you, Leo."

Leo looked rueful, but he grinned. "Alright," He said. "You, me, Jason - let's go camping." He patted his tool belt. "Dinner's on me!"

* * *

**The alerts/reviews are amazing, thanks so much (: Now that it's summer, there will be more updates! Enjoy your summers (:**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hazel

Hazel couldn't help but smile again when she saw Leo's infectious grin. Then she snapped out of it as Nico turned the page of the album warily. "I wonder what's next...?"

When they saw the picture, the girls all smiled. The guys, on the other hand, exchanged bemused looks. "Girls," Jason muttered.

"_Girls' night!" Piper exclaimed one night. "Everyone to Annabeth's room, right now." She hooked her arms through Hazel's and Thalia's, then started dragging them towards the dorms._

_Annabeth was in her room with Percy. They jumped apart when Piper banged open the door._

"_Piper!" Annabeth blushed. Percy straightened, running a hand __ca__s__ual__ly through his hair. "What are you _doing_?"_

"_Out." Piper pointed at Percy. "We're having a girls' night."_

_Percy stood uncertainly. "Uh..." He glanced at Annabeth. Hazel giggled at his expression._

_Piper was adamant. "Get out!"_

_Thalia rolled her eyes. "Lover boy."_

_Percy looked reluctant, but Annabeth just laughed. She kissed him, then put her hands on his chest and pushed him gently out. "Later, Seaweed Brain."_

"'_Night, I guess..." Percy sounded confused._

_Piper shut the door behind him. "That's better."_

The picture captured the four girls sitting cross-legged on Annabeth's bed. Bottles of nail polish lay around on the bed (courtesy of Piper) and there was bowl of nectar-drizzled popcorn between them. Mugs of hot chocolate decorated Annabeth's desk.

"_What colour do you guys want? My mom's letting us borrow practically every nail polish in the world..." Piper laid them all out on the bed._

_Thalia immediately picked a black nail polish. Piper chose a vibrant, coral pink that looked lovely against her skin. Hazel mulled uncertainly over the colours. She'd never painted her nails before._

"_Here, Hazel," Piper said kindly. She picked a rich, deep golden colour. "What about this? It matches your eyes perfectly."_

_Hazel smiled. "Thanks."_

_Annabeth was still choosing a colour. __H__er hand p__aus__ed over a greenish colour. Sea-green, Hazel noticed._

_Piper noticed, too. She smirked. "That's a nice colour, Annabeth. I wonder why you chose it?"_

_Thalia grabbed a handful of popcorn. She coughed loudly, and it sounded suspiciously like "Percy"._

_Annabeth unscrewed the bottle and began to paint her nails. "Shut up, guys."_

_Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite, had already finished her nails. She blew on them gently, then turned to help Hazel's with hers._

"_I prefer blondes.__" She said. __"__But," __She__ glanced at Annabeth. "I have to admit, Percy has nice eyes."_

_Annabeth looked at her nails with a little smile. "I love his eyes."_

_Thalia had also finished her nails. They were messily done, unlike Piper's perfect nails, but she didn't seem to care. "I never thought you would fall so hard for Prissy," She said. Then her electric blue eyes softened. "Thank the gods you two are safe."_

_Annabeth hugged her best friend tightly._

Hazel smiled at the memory. It had been a wonderful night, talking and laughing with just the other girls. She felt like she'd finally gotten a chance to really know them, after all the crazy and horrendous things they'd been through.

"Awesome night," Thalia said.

"We have to do it again soon," Piper agreed.

"Well _anyway_," Leo said loudly, sounding thoroughly bored with the girl stuff. "While you girls were painting nails and gossiping, us guys were actually having _fun_." He high-fived Jason and Percy simultaneously. "Gaming!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We can _totally_ tell by the next picture."

The girls all laughed when they saw it.

The next morning, after their girls' night, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth and Thalia had walked out for breakfast to find the guys lying around the lounge. They'd burst out laughing and Piper had vanished to get the camera.

_There were game controllers and wires all over the room. Sounds of artillery and video game effects were blasting from Leo's game system. The giant TV screen was showing a lone character running around._

"_What the...?"_

_Jason and Frank were each asleep in one of the thousand finger massage chairs, snoring. Nico was lying on his face on the couch, fast asleep. Percy was stretched out on the floor, still holding his game controller._

_Leo was the only one awake, still avidly playing away. He didn't even look tired from a whole night of gaming._

_He waved cheerfully, then turned back to his game._

The picture captured all the boys, except Leo, totally conked out around the lounge. Leo looked the same as ever, grinning and wide-awake as he gamed.

"You are insane," Nico told Leo. "Even _I _couldn't stay awake all night gaming, and I'm a son of Hades."

"Is that all you guys did?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Game all night?"

Jason shrugged. "We had some cold pizza."

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand playfully. "We're _guys_," He said. "What did you expect?"

* * *

**Hope you guys are all having wonderful summers! Thanks for the reviews and alerts (:**


End file.
